A terminal (or user equipment) may be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal depending on its mobility. And, a mobile/portable terminal may then be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal depending on its handheld portability.
As functions of such terminals have become more diverse, such terminals are being embodied in the form of a Multimedia player, which is equipped with complex functions, such as capturing (or recording) still pictures or videos, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast, and so on.
In order to exchange information with other devices, such terminal is equipped with a wireless communication unit. Wireless communication consists of diverse types, such as communication for exchanging information with satellites existing outside the atmosphere, for receiving broadcast information, for using wireless Internet, and so on, short range communication for exchanging information with a neighboring (or adjacent) device, and so on, and such terminal should be diversely equipped with different types of wireless communication antennas with respect to each communication method.
As the antenna types have become more diverse, difficulty occurs in ensuring space inside the terminal, and, since the antenna is influenced by other electronic devices, the position of the antenna is eventually limited in order to ensure its performance, and, therefore, research on the positioning of antennas inside a terminal is being carried out.